Rio: Rainbow Gate!: Episode List
1- "Goddesu obu Vikutori" ("Goddess of Victory") Airdate: January 4, 2011 Mint Clark goes on holiday with her grandfather to the Howard Resort. While her grandfather enjoys casino, Mint explores the resort and eventually meet the famous dealer in that casino, Rio Rollins Tachibana. Mint then become Rio friends. When they walking together outside, a mysterious man approach two of them and wanna take Choco, Mint's Teddy Bear. As Mint refused give her Teddy Bear, that man force him to give Choco and they start fighting. Rio then decide to play a game, if Rio win, Choco will stay with Mint. If that man (Orlin Dunhil) win, Choco will given to him. As they start play, Rio start her secret technique and win easily. Even Orlin loss, he stiill want Choco and explained he is rare doll collector and Choco is a belgium doll he aquire. But Mint tell it just original stuffed toy and Orlin goes away. 2- "Geto Horuda" ("Gate Holder") Airdate: January 11, 2011 Anya Helsing, the new dealer from Rusia very troubling. She is very clumsy and bring bad luck. Rio as her senior is having task to train her. For not making any troubles, Rio take Anya to her room and let Anya there. Anya then quickly realise the card on Rio desk, "Gate", the rare cards that only can obtained from "Gate Battles". Anya then asking where she get it and where she competes but Rio answer she's been given by someone. Anya then explain there are 13 "Gates" in this world and the one who hold it called "Gate Holder". Meanwhile, a Gate Holder called Elvis come to Howard Resort for challenge Rio Gate Battles. Elvis, as a Gate Holder and handsome with very rich become many girls idol and always follow him. Like Rio, he's a lucky people and bring luck to everyone. As he already challenging Rio, Rio just accept it. They battle with a giant Roulette table. Rio as the Goddess of Victory win easily just because Elvis wear a plaster that make his ball not roll smoothly. Elvis that already loses her Gates, now loses all her girl and become very pityful. 3- "Mizaryi" ("Misery") Airdate: January 18, 2011 Rio went to an old casino that Howard buy and looking around there. The place a bit dark, creepy, and old but still contain best equipment. The previous owner, Misery, has died long ago. And that night, the sky has a bad weather and stormy very lot. Misery ghost then freely exit from old casino. Misery that already free go to Howard Resort and bring bad luck to people. Misery then posessed Rosa, an hollywood actor and singer. As she goes to Howard Resort, Misery challenges Anya to play but Misery easily win. Misery then go away from Casino. Next night, Il and El Adams become victim of Misery. Il and El that find many chicken wing bones and discover it, find Misery eating all chicken wings. Suddenly, Misery attacking them and run away. Next night, Rosa Canyon call Rio that she is possessed by some ghost and went brutally. Misery spirit that once again possessing Rosa make Il and El possesed too, then kidnap Howard. Rio then duel against Misery for releasing Howard and stop possess Il and El. Misery accept the duel but she play cheating with make illusion that troubling Rio. When danger ahead, a mysterious girl appear with some spicy chicken wing that Misery become weak. Misery then release herself from Rosa's body. Rio then grateful the delivery girl. That delivery girl accept herself as Rina, Rio childhood friend. Next day Rina recruited as new dealer at Howard Resort. still working.... Category:Rio: Rainbow Gate! Page